Shadow Game
by Eeveeleah
Summary: Niomi DiAngelo is hardly an ordinary girl. The government just knows she's a powerful foe and can topple mafias. That's all. So when a very powerful force of the Pokemon world is murdered, the Rangers barge right into her life. And dark secrets that never should have been created in the first place are revealed...
1. Prologue

**Hi! The big introduction A/N will be in the next chapter.**

_Far, far away, in the region known as Sinnoh, all is calm. In a little house, just on the outskirts of the Celestic Village, lived three people. A man, and his wife and daughter. These three lived in harmony, until one night..._

(13 years ago...)

"Mamma!" a little girl yelled. "Daddy's gonna get me!"

The little girl ran into the living room, a fairly cozy room. She had bright blue eyes, and long raven black hair. She lept onto her mother's lap, and looked at her with bright eyes, and said, "I played a prank, and I think I might have gone overboard..."

Her mother, a woman with the same raven black hair smiled gently and said, "Oh? What was so bad-"

"NIOMI! Where's my book?!"

The woman looked down at now-named Niomi. "You know he loves his books..."

Niomi shrugged. "Yeah."

(-)

_Later that night, however..._

(-)

Niomi snuggled up with her Eevee plushie. It had been a relatively good day, and it had been fun... _borrowing_ Daddy's book. Stealing was too much. Now it was late at night, and it was way past bedtime.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she thought, _"Hm, I can't sleep, what to do..."_

Suddenly, she had an idea. Niomi slipped out of bed, taking her stuffy with her. Padding silently to the door, long nightgown trailing behind her, she heard footsteps. Was Mamma or Daddy getting a drink...? Nah... they weren't usually this quiet.

Blue eyes glowing in the darkness, she pressed her ear up against the keyhole of her closed bedroom door. She could have sworn she heard someone whisper, "Over and out."

The footsteps passed, and Niomi openned the door a crack. There were five men in the hallway, all wearing wierd suits. Not the kind of suits Daddy wears when he goes away for buisness work... and what were those things they're holding? It was long, and had some parts sticking out...

Niomi snuck quietly back into the dark her room, by her bed_. "It's just a weird dream," _she thought, deciding she had drifted off, and this was all just her imagination. She snuggled down, and was just beginning to get comfy, there was a sound like a loud firecracker when a scream tore through the house, folloed by a roar of anguish. Niomi's eyes flashed open. And she knew this wasn't a dream.

"Mamma!" Grabbing her Eevee stuffy, she flew out of bed, and ran down to her parents room. "Daddy!"

When she opened the door, she saw the people in wierd suits in her parents room around her parents, where her white-haired father was crouching next to Mamma... who lying on the floor, a pool of red liquid beginning to form around where her heart should be. "Mamma?"

Her father's head shot up. "NO! Niomi, RUN!"

The men ignored him and grunted, "Say your goddbyes..."

Her father looked at Niomi with pain in his light blue eyes and said, "Niomi, I'll always love you-"

He was cut off when one of the weird people raised their weird stick, and there was another bang, and her father crumpled to the ground. Niomi felt a stab of pain her heart. She was still young, but had a brief idea of what happened. "Mamma, Daddy..."

Her parents. Stone-dead. No. Niomi felt tears slide down her cheeks.

The five weird people finally turned to Niomi; now she could see they had weird masks on their faces.

"Well, they said this job would be hard," one guaffed. "But the girl's only this thing." They advanced toward Niomi, but she had enough commen sense to tear down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the kitchen door into the crisp night air. The people were charged after her, but Niomi kept running. Behind her, she heard a, "Houndoom, go!" but didn't think much of it.

...until a black shadow came out of nowhere and used shadow claw on the poor girl.

Niomi shrieked in pain and collapsed instantly.

(-)

_It is unknown how the poor girl survived, or how she managed to drag herself to get help in Celestic Village. A team of men were sent to the house, and her parents were pronounced dead. Niomi made a miraculous recovery from her wound, but..._

(-)

A week later, a small group of people leaving from Niomi's old house. All dressed in black; nobody is smiling. Only two people were in the back yard. Two gravestones are embedded in the earth, and small-ish mounds of freshly turned earth were in front of them, flowers planted around them.

Niomi stands in front of the coffin, dressed in a loose black sundress, long hair pulled into a messy bun, clutching her Eevee plushie. It was a gift from Mamma and Daddy. Her icy blue eyes, which were once bright and cheery, were dull and full of pain.

She knew what she saw.

A young woman with longer, blond curly hair, Cynthia, came up behind Niomi and placed a hand on her shoulder whispered, "Niomi..."

Niomi stiffened her jaw. She wanted to cry so badly, let it all out, but she would be strong. She knew Mamma and Daddy would want her to stay strong. No, no tears...

A second later, she was bawling in Cynthia's arms, not being able to contain it anymore. She dropped her stuffy, but didn't bother to pick it up. Niomi had wrapped her arms around Cynthia, not caring anymore.

Ten minutes later, Niomi turned away, and picked up her stuffy, wiping a few tears away. Walking stifly over to her parents graves, she gently put down her Eevee between the graves. _"Mamma, Daddy. Take this, please." _Beginning to walk away, Cynthia came up to her, who was crying silently, then handed her a poke-ball.

Niomi took it, blinking once. Then she tapped the the button, and there was a flash of light... and out came a silver, real Eevee. It blinked at her once... then twice before jumping up in her arms and licking her on the cheek. Niomi stared at it, fondness in her eyes.

Cynthia handed her another poke-ball and Niomi blinked again. Kids aren't allowed to have Pokemon until they're 10, though...

Niomi tapped the button again, and this time, out came a little gray fox, a Zorua. It looked at her with large aqua eyes before jumping up onto her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek. She stroked it's head while in deep though about a conversation she had with Mamma and Daddy a long time ago.

_"Mamma, what if I was born a boy?"_

_"Well, then we would have named you Eon."_

_"No, honey, don't listen to your mother right now. We would have named you Mark."_

_"No, Eon."_

Niomi looked down at the Eevee. "Eon," she said quietly. Cynthia looked at her in skock, that was the first time she had said something since her parents' deaths. Niomi scratched and the Zorua's ear. "And Mark."

Niomi returned the Pokemon to their poke-balls, and looked at Cynthia. "Let's go home," she murmured.

Cynthia nodded. "Is there anything you need from in there?" she asked gently.

Niomi paused. A minute later, she came back out from the house, holding... a piece of paper? Niomi walked by Cynthia, holding the paper in one hand and the two poke-balls in the other.

If one would look close enough, it was a picture of 5-year-old Niomi and her parents. In a corner of the garden, were two semi-transparent figures in the shadows that looked at each other sadly, then faded away.

_Here lies David DiAngelo, a wonderful father and husband._

_"Whatever happens, there will always be good dreams."_

_January 1, 1970 - October 31, 2000_

_Here lies Eva DiAngelo, a loving mother and wife._

_"Whatever happens, don't give up your dream."_

_December 22, 1973 - October 31, 2000_

But happens if Niomi's only dream is revenge?


	2. Enter Niomi, and tragic death

**IT IS I! The once-in-a-lifetime-idiot, Eeveeleah! Oh, and one thing. You may call me Eeveeleah, Eevee, Leah, or... I think that's about it. HOWEVER. You may NOT call me Lele, Cutiepie, or anything too ridiculous, because I will hunt you down and brutally murder you.**

**I kid, I kid.**

**Anyways we have another story! This was inspired by the movie Sherlock Homes: A Game of Shadows. Very awesome, was ROFLing so many times. Anyways, if you read the summary, you should know the gist. There is an explosion at the Sinnoh League. Kick-butt fighter (and secret mercenary) Niomi DiAngelo is called up to solve the case. With Rangers. Anyways, this is my first multiple chapter story with an actual storyline. But, I'm trying my best, and that's what counts.**

**Summer: As in Pokemon Rangers? *grabs pitchfork***

**I do not plan to have you in the story. The Almia Rangers will be the goofballs in this story. Well, I hope they'll be goofballs.**

**Summer: Good. *puts down pitchfork***

**Though I may mention you, or maybe a cameo appearance... *goes to drafting table***

**Summer: *facepalm* Eeveeleah does not own Pokemon.**

"Nio! Hey, Niomi! Time to wake up!"

A sigh.

"NIOMI DIANGELO, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED, RIGHT NOW."

"Huh...was goin' on?" A very tired young woman raised herself into a technically upright position and opened one bright blue eye to glare at the shiny Umbreon [nicknamed Eon] who woke her up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy-head," the Umbreon stated, "and everyone's hungry."

Niomi groaned and looked over at the digital clock on her bedside table.

_5:00_

"Can't Mark feed you?" She grumbled, diving back under the covers.

"He's still mad about the whole 'water balloon incident' from yesterday..."

Ah. Niomi remembered that clearly. Mark was relaxing [for once] on the beach [Niomi was on vacation], and her 5 other Pokemon [led by Eon] had a water balloon fight [don't ask me how they managed to do that], and hit Mark by 'accident' [notice the quotation marks]. Niomi wasn't actually around to see how it happened, or the immediate aftermath, but it must have been pretty bad since 5 terrified Pokemon came tearing across the beach like ballistic missiles and Eon's nervous tone.

Mark must have been absolutely furious.

Honestly, Niomi didn't really care to mess with him when he was angry either.

Sighing, she forced herself out of her bed, and wandered into the kitchen. Eyes closed, she managed to pour poke-food into 5 bowls and gave them to her 5 [who were currently not fuming] Pokemon who were hanging out in the living room [and not spitting fire in anger]: Eon, a talking, mischievous, shiny Umbreon; Violet, an Absol with purple eyes instead of red; Star, her dark-type Staraptor; Shadow, a Togetic with black fur that knows the move softboiled [normaly only learned by Chansey and Mew]; and Icy, a Weavile; Eon's partner-in-crime.

Then there was Mark.

Mark was actually a Zoroark that usually illusioned himself as a human to help Niomi in her 'detective' work. He could usually calm her down when she's frustrated, but even he avoids Niomi's gaze and tries to stay out of her way when she's raging.

Sighing, Niomi silently padded out onto the front porch of the beach house she was renting and on the cool sand where Mark was sitting on a beach chair, human form, watching the sun rise.

Personally, she didn't care for watching the dawn of a new day. She preferred the darkness and night-time.

"Hey." She calmly stood beside him.

"..." No response.

"Mr. Grumpy Gills? You there?" Niomi teased him like Dory in Finding Nemo.

This earned her a sour glance; she just grinned. Mark couldn't help but smile slightly. Niomi put on a 'hard face' in public and rarely smiled on a case [read: mission], which took up 90% of her time, so it was cheering to the Pokemon to see her smile.

...and something happened when she was younger.

Something nightmare inducing; that makes her go silent, makes it hard for her to give a genuine smile. But no-one talks about it.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good."

Niomi squeezed on the chair with him and added, "The Mastermind woke me up early for breakfast. I was wondering if you wanted some good ol' pancakes."

Mark chuckled, amused at Eon's nickname. "I would love some. And even though we're still on vacation, you still get woken up early. What a pity."

"Was that sarcasm that I detect?" Niomi asked dryly, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Possibly." Mark stood up and looked down at her; he was much taller.

Niomi rolled her eyes [after squinting in annoyance at the rising sun], did a heel turn, and started to practically march back to the small beach house. What Mark _didn't_ see that she was smirking ever so slightly to herself.

(-)

Back in the house, a full-fledged food fight was taking place. Poke-food and human food alike. Niomi just stood in the doorway, looking appalled.

'_There is no way I am cleaning this up,_' she thought, slipping into the hallway after an egg flew past her head, '_They'll have to deal with this themselves.'_

Then there was silence. _Oh, Arceus_. Niomi charged back into the room, dead-panned, and sweatdropped at the scene in front of her. Mark was standing in the doorway to kitchen/outside with a glint in his eyes. The other Pokemon were frozen. Not literally, but they might as well have been.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice like ice. "We are _supposed_ to be on vacation. This will just add to work. If you want to make a mess, do it outside."

Eon and the rest were out before you could say 'meddling kids'.

Niomi sighed plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs, head in hands.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with them..."

Mark sat down opposite from her and replied with an 'innocent' smile, "I can brutally murder them and make it look like an accident, if you want."

Niomi looked up, looking rather amused. "No, but if you could clean up this mess I'd be happy."

"Fine." Standing up, Mark illusioned himself [he is a Zoroark, after all] as a Gallade and cleaned up the mess with the move psychic; then went back to human form.

"Ya know, you're such a big help."

"Yep. Go take a rest on the couch; I'll make those pancakes. You've already had to deal with the gang."

Letting out a laugh, Niomi made her way to the couch in the living room. Flopping down on said couch, she tucked a stray piece of raven colored hair behind her ear and pressed the power button on the T.V. remote [which she accidentally sat on]. The first thing she heard was:

_"-champion Cynthia Shirona was killed yesterday morning in an explosion along with twelve others."_

**And that's a wrap up. **

**Summer: Grusome ending. Moreless. Not really.**

**What can I say? I've been watching Star Wars and other violent movies since I was little. Blood and stuff doesn't really bother me.**

**Summer: You scare me sometimes. Anyways, Mark is kinda like Sebastian from that manga/anime you like.**

**Oh yeah, Black Butler! It's about this kid who's a noble and his demon butler who terrorizes the other servants when they do something wrong...**

**Summer: Anyways, it's pretty neat. Check it out sometime if you don't mind gore and blood and stuff. Anyways, I'm going on vacation. Niomi is gonna be the one to be doing the authors note from now on. Peace out!  
**


	3. Rangers and Dim Sun

**And a new chapter! Cynthia was killed! Waht will our hero do?**

**Niomi: Hiya! Oh, you spelled whaqt like waht.**

**... Quiet, you. Don't make me write a really damn emotional fic btween you and Mark.**

**Niomi: o_O**

**I thought so. Anyways, just wanna say some stuffs... Ahem. I'm planning to update about once a month; the cover for the story isn't permanent, I just kinda doodled it when I was bored; and please review!**

**Oh yeah, since I think I forgot to say it earlier... EEVEELEAH DOES OWN POKEMON. IF SHE DID, THERE WOULD BE AN ANIME FOR THE RANGERS ALREADY!**

Whoa. Back up a moment. Back up a _few_ moments.

_CYNTHIA WAS KILLED?!_

Niomi could only manage a, "WHAAAT?"

This caused the rest of the Pokemon to come speeding in; even from outside. Before they could say anything, Niomi wordlessly pointed at the T.V., where the reporter was still talking.

"-_at exactly 1 am yesterday morning, a bomb went off, resulting in 13 casualties including Sinnoh league champion Cynthia Shirona. The authorities are not releasing any information at the moment-"_

The T.V. went black. Niomi stood up with a sad/dazed expression, but said, "If they haven't called us up yet, then we won't go." Leaving her Pokemon stunned in the living room, she stumbled out of the house and broke into a run down the beach; her thoughts jumbled.

_'Cynthia...dead?...but how...' _

Cynthia was the strongest person she knew; she could never had imagined this happening.

Niomi also happened to be Cynthia's adopted little sister. After her parents...

Sighing, she set out back to the house; once she had all her thoughts sorted out. [And after having a good cry.] When she returned, it was now six o'clock. An hour since she woke up and havoc was reigning already. Her Pokemon [minus Mark] were still in the living room, talking among themselves in their language, probably about the rather large event that had just taken place. Said Mark was placing a once-filled-with-batter-but-now-not-so-much bowl in the sink.

He looked and said, "Pancakes. You can't resist 'em, even in a crisis." Even though Mark had a wry grin on his face, Niomi could tell he was upset, too. He had known Cynthia ever since he was still a Zorua in the Unova region; Cynthia's death was probably hitting him very hard.

Niomi snorted, [despite the recent event] and sat down at the table with Mark. She was just about to take a huge bite when there was a knock on the door and a muffled voice called out, "Hello? We were told we could find Niomi DiAngelo here!"

Mark looked at Niomi; she looked ready to explode. _And the berserk button is hit..._ Not a good sign. Not a good sign _at all_. Gritting here teeth, she stomped over to the door and flung it open. Two people, one was young man in a ranger uniform and Vatonage Styler with spiky auburn hair that stuck up everywhere; the other an old man wearing a lab coat over his suit, were standing outside on the porch. They looked down at Niomi [she's rather short].

"Excuse the intrusion, but do you know where we could find Niomi DiAngelo?" the ranger asked rather abruptly.

"Yes, _I _am Niomi DiAngelo; how did you find me; who are you; you interrupted me eating breakfast. Is this _that _urgent?" Niomi snapped.

The two boys stared at the girl in shock; they had not been expecting this. Inside they heard laughing. "Well?" Niomi demanded. She was so angry. _Nobody _interrupts her breakfast time. _Nobody._

The other two regained their composure and the elderly man warily said, "I apologize for arriving so early in the morning, but this a _very_ important matter. I am Professor John Hastings of the Ranger Union, and this is Top Ranger Keith Dazzle. We are here regarding the death of the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia."

Her demeanor immediately changed to calm, but unsettling at the same time. "Ah; I should have known. I apologize for my rudeness; I haven't had breakfast yet and _a certain Umbreon woke me up early._" She called the last six words into the house, where snickering was heard. "Please, come in."

The boys glanced at each other, bewildered at Niomi's sudden change in attitude, who was sashaying down the hall. Following her into the kitchen, they saw Mark sitting at the table, who seemed to inspect them with a steady gaze. Niomi was seated already. She briefly reflected that they looked nervous.

"Pull up a seat. Oh, and this is Mark." She then took a big bite of pancake as Mark nodded in greeting. "Help yourself," he said evenly.

Keith, never missing a chance to eat, immediately sat down and piled pancakes onto a randomly placed plate. Prof Hastings sat down more calmly.

"Wow," Mark commented, "You finished your pancakes in under a minute, yet you didn't eat like Nio does."

It was true, Keith had already finished his stack; he looked rather pleased with himself. Hastings rolled his eyes in impatience while Niomi glared at Mark muttering 'Quiet, you' earning a snort from Keith.

"Anyways, we have more important matters to take care off," Hastings reminded them, clearing his throat. "Miss DiAngelo-"

"Please, just call me Niomi."

"Alright then, Niomi, you have been chosen by the Ranger Union, the Police Force, and the Armed Forces to solve this case; to find out who planted the bomb and killed those thirteen people. We have...heard rumors about you, and we don't have any other options."

"Is that so? Rumors..." Niomi absentmindedly took a bite of pancake, then tilted her head.

"And what if I decline?" her voice was so soft, the others barely heard it. Keith choked on pancake [Mark thumped him on the back] and the professor nearly fell out of his chair.

"What?" Keith's voice was barely a whisper, but was probably because he still had pancake in his throat.

"B-but," Hastings stammered, "w-why would y-you decline?"

Niomi leaned back in her chair with her hands folded together like a businessman. With her overly long black bangs shadowing her eyes and pale complexion, she suddenly looked extremely dangerous. "I'll take on the case if I want to. Nobody can force me."

Hastings and Keith stared at her, desperate. Their last hope, gone?

Suddenly, Mark stood up and walked over to Niomi. Bending over, he whispered something in her ear, then stood back up. Tilting her head slightly again, she thought about what he said. Mark had a very good point. She abruptly looked up, revealing ice-cold eyes. "But I will, on one condition."

"What is that?" Hastings asked, his voice shaky. Keith kept looking back and forth nervously between the teen and the professor. The tips of Mark's mouth twitched upward like he was going to smile.

"I want access to the files about the Dim Sun Incident." she answered, with a gleam in her eyes that looked positively evil.

**And so our heroine will take on the case! Or will she? And what does she have to do with Dim Sun?!**

******Niomi**: How the hell should I know? You're the author.

**...Shut it. I'm still trying to figure that out myself.**

******Niomi**: *facepalm* You gotta be kidding me.

**Review please!**


	4. The deal

**And here we are! With another chapter!  
**

**Oh, and thank you faneevee2012, amber100, Ramaxy18-chan, FtDLulz, and "guest" for following/favoriting/reviewing! Made me feel alot better!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I may wish it, I do not own Pokemon.**

"Dim Sun..." Hastings murmured, looking dazed at her request.

"Why would you want to know about Team Dim Sun!?" Keith yelped, utterly shocked.

"That's my business." Niomi's tone was completely calm. Mark's idea was genius. She could finally get those files...this could be it.

Keith and Hastings looked at each other in despair, then at Niomi. "Can we talk privately about this?"

"Of course." Standing up, Niomi walked out into the living room with Mark right behind her and closed the door. The two members of the Ranger Union turned to look at each other. A moment of tense silence.

"What do we do, Professor?" Keith said, sounding stressed. He was pulling at his red hair like in a cartoon. "If giving her access to those files is the only way to enlist her help, we're backed into a corner! We have no choice! What do we do?!"

"Oh, calm down a bit. Yes...and she doesn't seem like the type to be persuaded, bribed, etc. with money or other rewards. Besides giving her the files, which I will _not_ do without her telling us why she wants them, we don't have any other choice, except..." Hastings trailed off.

"Except what?" Keith asked eagerly, half fearing the answer.

"We'll promise her the files at the end-"

"-but not give them to her at all." Keith finished, realizing Hastings' intention. "No offense Professor, but that doesn't sound like the best of ideas. It sounds exactly like a sneaky devious plot a villain would come up with! Besides, I don't want to mess with her." He shuddered. "I don't think she'll take nicely to double-crossing. And... she reminds me of someone." His forehead scrunched in frustration.

"Hm...Maybe you're right," Hastings hesitated, ignoring Keith's comment about how she looked familiar. "We might want to tell Erma about this. She'll want to know about this. She could have an idea."

Hastings called the chairsperson via Keith's styler and told her about Niomi's condition. And boy, was she surprised. In the end, they managed to come up with a solution, but they weren't sure how it was going to work; everything could go wrong.

In many ways.

(-)

"So...you're sure about this?"

"Mark, you were the one who suggested this whole idea. The fact that you are second-guessing yourself does not make me feel any better." Niomi said gingerly, sitting down on the couch and returning the other five anxious Pokemon to their poke-balls, who had eavesdropped on the conversation in the kitchen and knew of the deal Niomi proposed.

Mark groaned as he saw the mischievous/triumphant smirk on her face. "Yeah, but...you gave up on this a while ago. I was _with _you when you gave up entirely. You were _heartbroken_. Shattered."

"Yes, and I still am. But now I have the chance to find my parents murderer, find the reason I grew up with Cynthia. I have the chance to fix my life again." Niomi uttered, her smirk gone; placing hand on her chest where the human heart is. Mark looked at her with sorrow. It always broke _his_ heart to see her so emotional. He had been with her ever since day 1 with Cynthia, and he knew when her emotions were mentally overflowing when talking about her dead parents; though she _never_ showed it. Ever. Right now, she was very close to breaking down. Wiping unshed tears from her eyes, Niomi stood back up. Mark watched her with careful eyes.

Niomi looked over at her dearest companion, then walked over and hugged him him. Startled, Mark stiffly hugged her back. She had never shown the soft side of her like this; the most she ever showed was staring at her parents graves with a stone-hard face. "I miss them so much..." she murmured into his chest, her voice muffled. He gulped.

"I know, I know." Mark let go and said, "Everything's going to be fine." Niomi looked up at him with a look in her eyes that wasn't there before...and then flicked him on the nose with a mischievous smirk.

Mark rolled his eyes. Classic Niomi.

(-)

"Hey! We made our choice!" Keith knocked on the door on the living room door to get Niomi's attention. He tensed as she opened the door.

'_She gives off such a creepy feeling,' _he thought.

"Well? What is your decision?" she said, looking up at him with innocent curiosity.

Hastings gulped as Keith backed up a few steps. "Yes, we'll give you access to files."

"But one question." Keith spoke up, stepping forward. "Have...we met before? You look really familiar..." As Niomi looked back at him again, his heart began to beat even faster. Those eyes...they look so nostalgic.

"No." Said eyes darkened, then brightened. "I'll go get ready!" She then skipped down the hall and turned into a different room and closed the door.

Hastings turned to Keith and said, "You're right. She _does_ seem similar." The two walked down the hall to wait on the front porch.

(-)

Mark slipped into Niomi's room, making sure the ranger and professor were walking to the outside, and closed the door softly with a small 'click'. He started to turn around, but stopped short. "Hey, Nio, you decent?"

"Gimme a moment..."

Immediately, Mark faced the door, red-faced. "Oh, um, sorry..."

"You're so sweet, ya know that? Probably any regular teenage boy would probably be drooling all over me." It was true. Mark had to admit she had a nice form, for a human. He tried to ignore the blood pounding in his ears. He felt so embarrassed...if Eon found out, he would _never_ let Mark live it down. Ever.

"Okay, you're safe now." Mark turned around to see Niomi brush her long, black, spiky hair into a ponytail that hung down mid-back/waist, a bunch of it falling over her right eye. Otherwise, she was wearing what she usually wore, which consisted of black boots tipped white like converse at the ends, short black shorts, a black/white striped tank top, and a skin-tight zip up jacket with dark blue stitching around the sleeves, collar, and bottom, over it. In all, she looked rather..._dark_ for an eighteen year old.

"So, you ready for this?" Niomi asked, tugging briskly at her sleeves and slipping her poke-balls and cell phone into her short pockets.

"Ready when you are, master."

"Oh, shut it." Stomping out of the room, Mark followed with a fond glance.

**And so, she accepts the deal! Does Dim Sun have something to do with her parents death and the reason she grew up with Cynthia? Probably. And wasn't the living room scene so cute!~**

**Niomi: ...**

**What?**

**Niomi: Psycho. Anyways, please review. **

**Yep! And... hold on... I just noticed something. These chapters' lengths are going down. TT_TT Oof... I'll try to make longer chapters!  
**


End file.
